Selflessness
by Izayoi-Zenpai
Summary: Issei was originally a human... turned to a devil, dragon and something close to a hero. Having incomplete traits of each character that he was regarded as. So what was he, or what was the trait that truly shaped his entirety? The one that he had used to triumph strong opponents and come out as a winner whilst protecting the loved ones that wronged him this time? What did he show?


**I'm somewhat starting to regret this...**

 **Hello Fellow Readers!**

 **If you check out my page and see my only story, you might ask what I'm doing here!**

 **Well, having to read a specific fanfic called {A Fool's Heart by Nosferatu869} about the betrayal of the other's to Issei. I had the sudden urged to take his example and create it into something of my own! Even if it is only a one-shot!**

 **So to start I listed some things that I wanted to clear out.**

 **Firstly, not that I'm ridiculing or even think his fanfic is bad, not at all. I actually love his fanfics, how he had written it to show the "psychological" effects that are absolutely amazing and a very unique way of writing that is new to me. I've even read them almost constantly while waiting for his updates... yeah I'm like that.**

 **Secondly, I DID NOT have any thoughts of copying his entire work and Issei here will be somewhat different than his own Issei and just took it as an example... or at least I think he is.**

 **This will portray Issei that has** _ **learned**_ **. Apart from being a pervert beyond degree, from what I heard and read, he had been in many battlefields already and even then some of them were near-death experiences for that matter. And you can't just come out unscathed from avoiding death, there has got to be some things Issei learned, like how Issei dodges any opponent's blade and overcome their killing intent.**

 **From something I read, "Death forces people to mature" or was it "War forces people to mature?", though they're like the same thing right? Right?**

 **No matter how many times Issei likes to joke around, from the beginning Issei was just a normal teen with a somewhat above normal life and once turning to a devil he had been exposed to dangers, even if it was small or insignificant. There should be some instances where he should have some moments where his not thinking that Oppai can save him.**

 **Thirdly, probably the single issue that I mostly want to say and could theoretically just scraps my rant down in the dumpster...**

 **I haven't yet watched High School DxD.**

" **..."**

 **Yeah you can disregard what I just said earlier about Issei changing and learning it's your choice, since I haven't really watched the series and much less read the novels yet except volume 10.**

 **...Now you know why I started this fic with an, " I am somewhat starting to regret this"**

 **Why did I say this?**

 **Because you would most likely figure out eventually from how OOC Issei will be in this fanfic of mine and I wanted to clear this up as earlier as possible.**

 **Anyways, I'm fairly somewhat new to anime anyway and had watched some decent ones, but I haven't, truthfully, really watched this specific anime yet. And I just wanted to write a story of my own from reading numerous betrayal ones and even more from Nosferatu-senpai.**

" **Please update soo-!"**

 **And you will notice that it will follow the conversation from volume 10, just like most betrayal stories that I read start. So to not make me an obvious copycat, I didn't change their conversation but you can really see the differences clearly, just saying.**

 **With my ramblings going haywire with my obvious biased view of our neighborhood pervert and my rants that would most likely not affect any of you since I don't have any kind of backing, let's just start reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own High School DxD, and its character's belong to their respective owners.**

 **Another Disclaimer: I swear I didn't just copy from you Nosferatu-senpai or any other fanfics that might notice. I've merely done it by using my own whim as I used them as only BASIS about how Issei will cope and if any of you fellow writers, deem this fanfic to be a somewhat copy of yours or have elements that seemed similar, message or review your complaints and if you want me to remove it, I will gladly do so since I don't want to escalate it even further.**

* * *

 **Selflessness**

Dragon's are ferociously strong and immensely proud creatures. With powerful wings that can topple mountains with a single sweep. A fiery breathe that can melt anything out of existence. And an astounding intelligence and extra-ordinary wisdom that makes them much more terrifying.

Dragon's are on top of the food chain, beings that were known to have induced fear to all of the supernatural factions in the world. Even with its name, as they regard it as the strongest species.

Issei was a dragon no doubt even if he was a **{Reincarnated Devil}.** Or at least possesses a dragon-type sacred gear, even if he was a pervert. There was no mistake that he was the Red Dragon Emperor, the **{Sekiryuutei}.**

Though there was no denying that Issei had indeed shown subservience. And undoubtedly have shown idiocy compare to the dragon's of old.

He was still a dragon in title. Even if he still had shown traits that differ from others.

With incomplete pride and limited wisdom included in his being. He wasn't a complete dragon, but something else entirely.

 **Kuoh Academy**

The students finally endured the onslaught of lessons. As it was now end of school hours. The meeting of the ORC club with Sairaorg Bael also ended a few moments ago as well.

Azazel and Rossweisse left the meeting first among the group. Though, they still have to do some rudimentary work, being two of the many teachers in the school.

The preparation for the school festival was still on hold for the remaining members in the room. As Issei and Kiba have been assigned to do some other work as well that was unrelated.

Issei looked around as he saw each of the ORC members talking with each other. Koneko and Ravel seemed to have another argument. Kiba was helping Akeno with cleaning up the table. The church trio; Xenovia, Irina and Asia were just lounging in the sofa with chatters themselves. And Gasper was hiding in his usual box in his usual location.

The **{Sekiryuutei}** then looked towards the only quiet one, except Gasper, in the room. The only one that seemed invested more in the documents used in the meeting than joining the other members.

Issei bit his lip in nervousness and anxiety. As he knew he "kinda" had some relation to the unusually quiet demeanor of the president in the ORC club. Or you could even say he was the direct cause of why, his **{King}** , Rias seemed upset. And the fact that she haven't yet talked to him, since the meeting ended.

Issei, even though, having the power of **{Ddraig} a** nd had claimed the title of the Red Dragon Emperor. Who have triumphed strong opponents, God-like beings. And some were almost immortal foes. Or even all of the above. He was still a pervert at heart and he knew it himself. And even proudly stated it, no matter how other people would berate him for his own personality.

But he was not stupid... maybe a bit idiotic and mostly dense, yeah. But he was not at all stupid.

He knew the cons of having bad and complicated circumstances before **{Rating Games}.** Even if knowing that specific game is so far ahead in the future. Or the fact that if one of the members currently has some issues with their **{King}** or vice versa.

A **{Rating Game}** is simulated as a make-shift of war. And it was designed to influence high-class devil heirs to not only be used in such an environment full of danger. It also included in manipulating his/her control of each member in their **{Peerage}.** And turn that control to teamwork, which they use to overwhelm opponents by using traps, plans or outright brute force.

Seeing that no matter how strong someone is in a **{Rating Game}**. They would undoubtedly have tremendous difficulty in facing a **{Peerage}.** That outclasses them by numbers and more so in teamwork.

Imagine if one of the **{Peerage}** members was assigned to do a really important task. And have failed to uphold said task. Since the supposed reason was a complicated circumstance. It may possibly affect the whole group all in all.

That was only a part of Issei's case. In general however, without any of those overpowered stuff. He knew having a girl that you considered close. And feel that you did something bad. It would undoubtedly make you feel apprehensive and try to think of ways to amend or even apologize for said girl.

' _I have to apologize somehow'_ thought Issei, for once, not thinking of something lecherous. The boy then adopted a peculiarity-built expression. _'Apologize for what though?'_

Issei knowing that he did something bad. Failed to acknowledge the reason why he didn't quite understand the cause of the problem in the first place.

As Issei was in his thoughts, suddenly his eye caught a flux of light. Illuminating and expanding on top of the table, until it drew a magic circle with a distinguishable symbol... a familiar symbol.

"...Phenex?" Issei heard his junior. Koneko, a Nekoshou, who had temporarily stopped her argument with Ravel, the Phenex. The latter just looked wide-eyed from the sudden emergence of her family's magic circle.

The circle seemed to stop expanding and have taken the size of the circumference of a basketball. So it appeared to be really unsuitable for teleportation-type. And more of a communication-type magic circle.

Issei then stopped his own thoughts to discern who would contact them. As he remembered that a certain young Phenex had just indeed recently transferred in this school. And suddenly thinking of the possibility of wanting to check if she was okay... which was understandable.

' _Maybe it's Raiser?'_ Issei guessed. Though he can't help but feel nervous knowing the last time they met and even the first one was not... too friendly for his own tastes.

The pervert was still in thinking mode. Then got his guesses claimed to be wrong, as a holographic image was projected from the magic circle and a face of a young woman appears.

The projected young woman had an aristocratic face. Alongside with the same feeling of nobleness and atmosphere that she seemed to exude even if she was a projection. She wore fine-looking attire that directly compliments her looks. Only adding the adorned expensive-looking accessories she also wore, that made her figure nobler.

"Okaa-sama?!" Issei turned his head to look at the surprised yet confused face of his cute junior. Though, it was accompanied by the puzzled expression due to the appearance of the young adult.

Issei then continued his gaze to look at the woman with new thoughts. And fresh questions seemed to be popping in his head.

' _Okaa-sama? Ravel's mother? So that means she is the wife of the current head of the house of Phenex... as well as Raiser's mother right?'_ Issei nodded mentally from his guess. _'She's pretty. And even looks like she's in her twenties!'_ he added.

Issei, even though now can admit that he had been accustomed to devils in general. He was still slightly surprised and astounded by how devils seemed to make themselves look young. Appearing and presenting as if they only just got out of their teenage years. He, of course, knew that the body and age constitution of a devil almost had near-immortal like time spans. Knowing the fact that they had even use magic to appear more refine and youthful. Though seeing it in real life was still a sight to see.

' _She also looks like Ravel!'_ Issei said, unable to hold back from comparing the two women in the room. And express an urge to make a perverted face before shaking it off. _'This is Ravel's mother for pete's sake! And-'_ he added before supposedly realizing the intended purpose of the visit.

Issei still vividly remembered the day when he battled the proud Phenex in the underworld. He may have won and had release Rias from her fixed engagement with Raiser. Leading that there may be a chance that some Phenex members were still pissed. And even the possibility of showing animosity from the cancellation of the marriage between the two families.

And seeing that Issei was the one that initiated that entire fiasco... you can clearly understand why the boy was now making his presence look small enough for the Head Phenex's wife to not notice.

"[How do you do, Ravel]" the high-class woman stated looking towards her daughter. With a smile present on her face. "[Sorry for the sudden call. I couldn't get any time for it with my work and all. So I ended up calling at this hour. It's still school time right?]" the female seemed to show an apologetic expression accompanied with a smooth tone. Much to Issei's relief as he sighed as if sensing the female Phenex wasn't actually here to execute a "threaten to kill him" message.

"Y-Yes, it certainly is" Ravel nodded before regaining her posture. "But why did mother call all of a sudden?" she asked to what seemed the questions floating in the minds of the others.

"[Are Rias-san-]" Issei then intently listened to the mother as his relief turned fold. As he believed that she was just supposedly here for his **{King}.** "[-and is **{Sekiryuutei-san}** here?]" she asked with the same calm and collecting voice.

And just like that. Issei's own anxiety that everyone seemed to be unaware of, abruptly changed to a maximum in a matter of seconds.

Rias, hearing her name while unaware of Issei's incoming so called hyperventilation like the others. Then stood up and made her way towards in front of the projection. The noble lady was presented with a smile.

"Hello Lady Phenex" Rias greeted. "It's been a while" she added.

"[Ara Rias-san. It certainly had been a while]" the Phenex clasped her hand lightly. As she showed a smile of her own. Gladness from the woman's tone was prevalent. Seeing the girl, who was the younger sibling of the strongest devil in the Underworld. "[And...]" she then adopted a searching gaze. As if wanting to find somebody.

Issei knowing that he can't escape this. Then with all his courage, positioned himself where the lady can see her immediately.

The look on his face upon getting caught by the female Phenex was truly a sight to be seen.

"Ah, hello" Issei then coughed, cursing his impromptu greeting as he fixed himself. "I'm Hyoudou Issei" he introduced himself with a smile. Trying to keep said smile to look genuine, as he knew it was strained.

"[Hello to you too Hyoudou Issei-san]" the female Phenex showed a more eager expression. More than what she had displayed when seeing Rias. Making Issei confused. "[This is our first time meeting like this right? I apologize for introducing myself in this manner. As you know it is a bit inappropriate]" she graced Issei with a smile. Though it only managed to make the latter more nervous than he should be.

He had been graced after all by the very same smile every now and then by certain females. And he knew that behind those smiles may just hide a well-placed _intention._ That he would not undoubtedly like for any matter at all.

"N-Not at all" Issei politely stated, as he tried to hide his currently nervous disposition. "S-So do you have any business with me?" he asked as he cursed himself internally from the stutter.

"[Yes. I thought I should greet you properly]" the female said as if unsatisfied. "[Normally, I should go and greet Rias-san myself, who is in charge of the Hyoudou residence and the academy which my daughter will be home-staying at. But there were reasons why we couldn't visit]" she added.

Issei gulped at that one. Noticing how the "I", as in her the female Phenex was in a singular pronoun. Now was abruptly changed to a "we" in the end, as in most probably the whole Phenex household charging towards him. He can't quite muster his own perverted yet still compact mind to conclude what the lady was intending for him to do or _what to do to him_. Even with how the female seemed to have friendly intentions from the start.

"You know, since the demands of the Phenex's tears are increasing. They don't have time because of it" Issei heard Kiba whisper near his ear, but the former was still too pre-occupied by the situation at hand to even reply.

' _Kiba, that was all nice and informative. But I have a most likely grave situation of dying here'_ Issei didn't voice out his thoughts out loud. But still can't help but think of the boy's conclusion.

Indeed, from the news he had listened to. There were some emergency demands on the Phenex's tears and that they can't keep up with the supplies. And knowing how the almost miraculous healing attribute that each individual small tear can give. It was not a surprise if the demands where sky-rocketing all of a sudden and even more so at times like these.

Even with the peace treaty held in Kuoh Academy about the alliance between the three major factions; the devils, angels and fallen angels. And with the new threat known as **{Khaos Brigade}** , the leaders would stay discreet in managing each of their own faction's organizations to achieve peace somehow.

That's not even including the fact that the incoming disagreement of some members each factions.

Truly, a leader's job was a hard one... and a boring one at that.

Now Issei could understand a bit of why Azazel seemed to want peace in the first place. And just tinker with his inventions. Or maybe even fool around to just screw somebody out of boredom. No matter how that somebody's sanity was gradually lessening.

"Not at all, Lady Phenex" Rias said with a light shook of her head, that made Issei dismiss his unnecessary thoughts. "Your words are sufficient enough for encouragement. Please leave Ravel to us" she offered. But the Phenex seemed to be a little unsatisfied however. As if she wanted to voice another matter.

"[I'm truly sorry, Rias-san]" the lady apologized. "[For having you take care of Raiser after the game. And also having you look after my daughter, Ravel]" she added making Rias deny her worries. But to Issei it was an answer that made him truly feel at ease.

He was now in relief, seeing that the Phenex seemed to state her cause without any kind of bad intention. He had previously thought that they would hold a grudge against the ORC. And more to the one who disrupted the engagement. But it seems that Issei's worries were all for naught as they don't have even a sign of animosity. It also made Issei think that he was really biased from his own view of the Phenex household. Because of Raiser to notice that the majority of them may probably be big-hearted people from the start.

Issei, now at calm, then presented himself. With no more worries as the lady gazed towards him.

"[Also, Hyoudou Issei-san. Please especially look after my daughter]" the Phenes requested with an earnest expression that made Issei almost fall over.

Catching himself as he corrected his posture. Issei then pointed to himself adopting a confused expression himself. "M-Me?" Issei asked dumbly as he noticed how she emphasized the word "especially".

Not that Issei have any kind of issue from abiding with the spoken request. Knowing that Ravel being a new addition in the group. Already placing herself in the **{Sekiryuutei's}** security and protection after all... and even more so in the Gremory heir's **{Peerage}.** Thou, Issei held more confusion about the latter's issue.

"Y-Yes of course" Issei nodded, stuttering for an entirely different reason. "But Buchou is also here... and there are other people who can look after her better than me in our club" he couldn't help but voice out his confusion. As he adopted a peculiar stare towards the female Phenex.

"[Yes.]" the lady said with a nod. "[Of course. Entrusting my daughter Ravel to Rias-san and everyone else, she will have no trouble in your school]" she added making Issei nod in comprehension. "[But, what I would like to ask of you is different from that.]" She shook her head as Issei listened intently."[Will you please protect her so no weird pests would come near her? By having the Sekiryuutei who has gained many achievements next to her, both my husband and I can feel assured]" she, again, requested to the still rebooting Issei.

"Weird pests?" Issei mumbled. Before the slight widening of his eyes showed realization.

Though Issei was dense, which he is. He of course pieced what the lady was asking for him. Ravel was beautiful in terms of appearance, how she carries herself and even somewhat her character... so it was not a surprise that humans would take notice of her. And even flock around her with varying intentions.

But Issei was also a male, and a pervert at that. Nevertheless, he now knew to act on limitations if he senses one. He had been the end of the wrath of a certain Nekoshou's fist after all. And by how many times he had intruded other females. So it was safe to say that Issei can be regarded as a "Controlled Pervert"... but it definitely didn't change the fact that he was still a pervert in general.

"I understand" Issei nodded decisively. "I don't know how much I can do... but I will protect your daughter!" he added with the surest tone that he can muster.

It may have looked like embarrassing for the others. As Issei was currently addressing a person in a rather high echelon with a high tone. If not, for the brightened and finally satisfied expression that the female Phenex have displayed for the first time since the start of the meeting.

And also the first time in the meeting where Ravel had showed blossomed red cheeks. Averting her gaze towards the boy, who was definitely confused by her reaction.

Then the boy's sight caught the brief flash of sadness that appeared on his **{King's}** expression... it was so brief that Issei had to rub his eyes to clarify what he had seen.

"[I thank you very much]" the female grace Issei with a smile, which was filled with gratefulness. As if his words were enough to assure of her daughter's overall future. "[Ravel]" she then turned towards the other Phenex in the group.

"Yes, Okaa-sama?" Ravel, who had managed to lessen her blush though it was still there, answered from her mother's call.

"[You know what you must do, right?]" the female started. "[You have to support Rias-san. And you have to listen to your seniors, okay?]" with Ravels nod the female smiled."[And on top of that, you have to deepen your relation with Hyoudou Issei-san. As the daughter from the house of the Phenex, work very hard to uphold and avoid tarnishing the name of our house, understood?]" she added. Though Issei, being the dense one, was of course confused by the second part of what she had said.

But Ravel from across him however, seemingly understood what her mother had stated. As she just answered it with a nod that was full of courage. She was also currently adopting a rather brilliant shade of red in her cheeks. Making Issei more confused of the conversation held between the two females.

"[And lastly, Hyoudou Issei-san]" the Phenex called out making Issei attentive as he shook of his thoughts.

"Y-Yes?" Issei stated.

"[I hear that your dream is to become a high-class devil, correct?]" the lady asked and with Issei's nod she smiled before continuing. "[As you have heard by now, my daughter is currently my **{Bishop}.** As I previously traded her piece with Raiser]" she informed Issei who nodded once again.

"Yes, I am informed" Issei answered though he showed the same puzzled expression from what the female Phenex was indicating to.

"[Please remember it very well]" the lady stated. "[My daughter is free. She is my **{Bishop}**. She doesn't belong to Raiser. Understood?]" she added.

"Y-Yes! U-Understood!" Issei hurriedly replied. As he somehow felt that denying such a request may very well be the wrong answer. Before taking note of seeing that the Phenex, that showed a satisfied expression. Seemed to display more satisfaction from his answer... making the boy slightly tilt his head.

"[My business here is done Rias-san]" the lady turned her attention to the red-head, who nodded. "[Hyoudou Issei-san]" Issei nodded as the Phenex returned her gaze towards him. Her gaze then turned to face the other occupants in the room. "[And everyone]" she stated before lastly turning towards her daughter. "[Ravel, behave in a manner where you won't make a shame as a lady]" she mentioned. Everyone could hear the sheer confidence in the lady's words, indicating that Ravel indeed was capable of doing such a feat.

"Yes, Okaa-sama" Ravel bowed lightly.

"[Now then, everyone]" she said once again. "[Farewell for now]" she stated with a smile before her projection wavered as it seemingly dispersed.

As the projection of the high-class lady disappeared, the magic circle brightened before finally turning into shallow light as it disappeared completely.

Issei couldn't help but let out a deep breath, somehow managing to keep standing after the visit of Ravel's mother much to his own shock. In his mind, he was constantly berating himself that he had become too paranoid and worried that the female may have another agenda for her visit. But his qualms were proven wrong about halfway through the entire conversation.

His eyes then caught the form of his **{King}** who was about to leave the room. Seemingly on unsteady feet as what Issei had seen from his sight.

Remembering his previous thoughts... he wasted no time to run ahead towards Rias. And as he was now mere inches away from her, he slowly raised his right arm to temporarily stop her advance.

"Buchou" Issei said as he descended his arms over her shoulder. As his hand was a mere centimeter away from her uniform.

He was sure that prolonging what he had thought of earlier, such as having doubts and similar to those things like what he had felt almost throughout the conversation they had with the female Phenex. As it would do more harm than good. And knowing having wild assumptions that seemed to be improbable would make anyone confused like him in that regard. And eventually conclude something more unbelievable.

"Buchou wai-" Issei said.

Before immediately stopping the descent of his hand as he felt _something_ would've happened. As if it was the wrong move, if he continued his hand's movement above his **{King's}** shoulder.

Issei didn't know what feeling that made him stop his hand. But that feeling continued to grow until it completely made him silent as the girl in front of him suddenly stopped walking. Though she didn't turn around to face him making whatever he felt definitely increase.

"...Ise..." Issei barely managed to hear what Rias had said. He tried to shake off whatever he was feeling to listen... though he noticed that it still lingered within the air.

"...will you protect me?" Rias asked now way smoother as he heard her words more clearly.

Issei shook his head one more time. This time he smiled as he held his arms back behind his nape. He then opened his mouth to answer, without any kind of confusion or indecisive feelings whatsoever. As he knew the answer was obvious...

"Of course I will protect you Buchou!" Issei calmly stated as he adopted a confident expression.

"...And Asia?"

Issei didn't know why his master was asking him all this things. Nonetheless, he answered truthfully from his sudden pause.

"Eh? Yes, I will protect Asia!" Issei then blinked as he wanted to ask for why would she say such questions. But he failed to try when Rias spoke again.

"And Akeno?

Issei then paused once more. As he now showed total confusion by her questions.

"Akeno-san? That's obvious. Of course" Issei answered before asking. "But, why are you suddenly asking me those questions Buchou?" he voiced out his confusion.

It was then that he had felt _that_ feeling once again when his **{King}** spoke in a lower tone. As his developed devil hearing barely even managed to perceive it.

"...Hey, Ise?"

Issei was now at a constant state of puzzlement. He also felt a bit of reluctance in replying to his Master's response. But once again shook it off, though there was still indeed the tone of hesitation in his response.

"Y-Yes?"

The girl's mouth seemed to open and close alternately as Issei waited for the question. Eventually, the words were spoken. And no matter how low toned it is compared to the last one, Issei clearly heard it...

...the confusion that he held earlier... had become more seemingly prevalent than the last one.

"...To you, 'what am I?' or 'Who am I?" the words came out like a whisper from Rias's lips. And the question was actually quite simple; you can even say that it was normal.

But for Issei however, the feeling that he had moments ago, seemed to increase in intensity. As if he himself couldn't be able to mistake it on any other emotion that he felt this day.

The feeling that he was currently experiencing was simple. And he could even state it here and now as that word kept repeating earlier in his mind... yet the sheer weight that seemed to exude from that question alone was making him more hesitant in expressing it. So he only thought of it in his mind, _feel_ the emotion that he was currently experiencing alone.

The feeling was simply called as _confusion_... but why he, Issei. A pervert by all means and the **{Sekiryuutei}** at that, seemed to be hesitant in answering that so called simple question under the extreme weight of that now known emotion.

"Um..." Issei could clearly feel his own hesitation. "To me..." he subconsciously gnashed his teeth silently. Showing signs that he was having a hard time answering.

Why was it so hard? It had been a long time since Issei was reincarnated as a devil after all. He had been in many fights with the others to answer an easy question like that right? So many times the girls showed each of their ways of attracting him by any means necessary. So many times how they battled stronger opponents and come of it mostly alive.

And so many times his friends aided him in any kind of situation in general. So why was it so hard to answer the question that came out of the lips of the devil heiress he served? Had his first kiss? Had saved him from an untimely death? And had been the one that he truly lov-

Eh?

It was simply the feeling of _confusion._ An emotion that was currently holding whatever Issei's decision would be.

And it was that feeling that he was now unconsciously holding on as he answered.

"To me...Buchou is Buchou and-"

Alas, that feeling seemed to be the most unsuitable one to be held on in this current situation. And Issei would feel the full brunt of his supposed "wrong" answer.

"...Idiot!" Rias shouted as whatever Issei had said managed to produce tears on the heiress' eyes. Seeing that made the boy's heart clenched painfully, as he saw how his master sprint out of the clubroom's door with tears cascading down the floor.

Issei tried to reach out his hand towards the form of the heiress with a baffled expression. Shaking his head; he finally realized that he had legs that could run.

 _That could reach her._

Seeing the now running heiress, he made up his mind. He even had thoughts of resorting to **{Boost}** his legs just to catch up to her, _just_ _to make things right._

He failed.

A voice behind him stopped his course. Standing still, as the voice's owner was familiar.

But it somehow no longer held the warmness and affection that it once held, _making it different._

"Rias-oneesama!" came the shout of the innocent Asia. As she hurriedly tried to do what Issei failed to accomplish moments earlier.

Issei stood there unmoving. As he tried to process the situation to get rid of his hesitation once and for all, so that he can accompany Asia in her chase.

He failed once again.

"Ise-san!" Asia stopped. The voice was called when she was meters away from the entrance of the clubroom.

Issei reacted swiftly by the call, by looking towards the nun. But instead of the worried gaze that he was expecting. He was met with something akin to anger and disappointment. As he watched the tears that slid of the former nun's eyes, making his heart clench the same degree as earlier.

"You are horrible! It's too much!" Asia berated him as Issei felt its force, _its harshness_. How it seemed to carry more weight than the tone of the Kendo Club he usually hears when he was out peeping.

"Why can't you...! Why can't you understand Onee-sama's feelings?!" the nun howled as tears fell from her eyes. Before shaking her head as she turned around to, once again, chase the fleeing heiress.

Issei didn't know what to think of anymore. From hearing the nun's rage that was so unlikely for her to voice, compare to the usual carefree and air-headed expression that she usually shows but still...

...he still knew what to do of course. He had to confront them to erase the feeling of confusion that was still swelling within him.

To properly answer their turmoil _of_ _what he didn't understand._

He failed once more.

"That wasn't right, Ise-kun"

Issei heard Kiba's statement behind him making him stop. It may have not carried the same intensity that Rias and Asia had earlier. But it was enough to make Issei feel how _disappointed_ the pretty boy was of him.

"N-Not right? As in what?" Issei barely managed to ask. As if hearing Kiba's tone that seemed to lessen in degree, allowed him to speak what was in his mind.

"That, precisely..." he heard the sigh full of obvious disappointment that wasn't targeted to anyone _but him._ "Geez, you are so... I can understand very well what the girls are going through" the tone, no matter how reduced it was, it once again made him freeze.

To only feel the brunt of the other member's words right behind him one by one _once more._

"Exactly. It's natural for Rias and Asia-chan to get mad" Akeno's words to his ear seemed to dare him to talk.

Issei could feel her words were accompanied with a tone filled with disappointment... brought his lips to a close.

"Even I...who is dense at these sorts of things thought you were a bit off, Ise" Xenovia's words to his ear seemed to dare him to run.

A simple sentence, but one filled with dissatisfaction... brought his legs to a standstill.

"Mou! Ise-kun, sure is a no-no! Poor Rias-san!" Irina's words to his ear seemed to dare him to reach out.

A shout that wasn't filled with any kind of brightness... brought his arms to slacken.

"...You are the worst" Koneko's cold words to his ear seemed to dare him to think further.

A statement so blank, non-existent yet filled with coldness... brought his thoughts to a halt.

The words that they said seemed to gradually affect Issei's resolve to understand and comprehend what was happening.

As the only thoughts and action that he was capable of doing was fueled by _confusion._

His legs finally proceeded to step forward. Not because of understanding and heck not even confusion... but one that acted on _desperation._

But he failed... failed once again, once more.

Issei, with his undistinguishable yet small, lingering and limited understanding... managed to lift his head up to see that the half fallen and half-devil stood in front of him.

Only to be met with a stern expression... as it had no usual kind of adoration and lust but one filled with _disappointment._

"The current Ise-kun will just hurt her more even if you go after her, so don't" came Akeno's soft yet stern response. But that soft tone was disregarded by the sheer feeling of confusion that had now become abundant in the boy's mind.

Issei processed his thoughts, or at least tried to. Since the confusion that he held was now weakening his attempts to think and come up with a response, _an excuse._

Thus he only turned to the half-vampire in the room. The one who seemed overwhelmed in what was happening. Alongside with the blond-headed Phenex that had the same expression as well. He let his mouth open.

To prove that he didn't understand... _that he was confused._

"Hey Gasper..." Issei stated clearly. But his eyes seemed to disagree. "...Am I really bad here?" he wistfully said. But it didn't even become prevalent as his words were influenced by uncertainty.

"Umm..." a sign of hesitation invaded Issei's ear. Finally making him the latter feel something akin to hope that maybe, one of them at least understands him...

...but that all came crashing down when...

"Yes I think you are very bad" the hope that he had been anticipating for seemed to dull in the moment. It only made him lower his head in mortification.

"U-Umm..." another voice that seemed hesitant, but it made Issei raised his head once more. As if his attention would gradually shift to the chance that this one could help him, _to understand him._

"...this is my mother and my fault right?" the words seemed genuine and even exactly what Issei was looking for. "I'm sorry..." but he somehow knew that the one who was speaking wasn't even involved. And her apology wasn't needed at all. Though it didn't stop Issei from assuming things... that was unlikely. Something that Issei berated himself earlier.

' _Is it... Ravel's fault?'_ Issei couldn't help but think as thought no matter how improbable they may be. _'It does seem like Buchou tried to leave after the communication between the two Phenex...'_ he knew that they were unlikely.

But he continued for the purpose of accusing someone, of his mistake, _of his confusion._

Before he even delved deeper about that subject, his thoughts seemed to automatically stop themselves. As if they knew that his assumptions were wrong, _very wrong._

Issei could not even care of why he had stopped, why his confusion seemed to halt. The only thing that remained in his mind was the growing sense of the fact that he needed to do something.

Anything so that the confusion he held ago wouldn't return, as he now finally hated it, _loathed it even._

Though it seems his decision seemed invalid. As the half- fallen sealed the verdict to his supposed situation.

"Ravel-chan doesn't have to worry about it" Akeno said as she ventured towards the young Phenex.

"Ise-kun's most at fault here. Since he never tried to think about the crucial thing between Rias and himself until now" the answer had the effect of thousand weights on Issei's shoulder. As his thoughts regained realization for the first time.

He had been the one confused.

He had been the one who started all of this.

He had been the one who didn't understand.

He had been making false conclusions from the start.

He had just been desperate.

He was a...

Answers they may be and words that accompanies questions. But they all were made by a boy that just wanted to understand his conflictions. And as he understood the fact that he may very well be the one who was at fault. His thoughts that was once comforting. Or even when he berated himself for what he had supposedly done. Finally became clear, as he ended up with an answer of his own.

If a story needs a hero and a villain to enact its tale,

The hero would undoubtedly have righteousness on his side.

The one that make things right, thus understanding them.

The character that does only the good, as a hero is only acknowledged to be the one in the right.

It was a title alongside a basic definition... that Issei can't claim.

No matter how many times he tried to put himself in such a simple yet meaningful position.

Because he had been outright blamed and the one held responsible.

So what was the only title remaining for him that directly encompasses those traits?

Issei feeling the unwanted atmosphere bear against his psyche promptly left the clubroom. With an evident yet hidden blank and almost _dead_ look that came unnoticed by the others... due to a simple case of realization.

The others this time didn't stop him. And this time no one was on his side to console him even. It was only understandable in their own minds, as they believed that they didn't have any obligation to do that after all.

Why?

Issei closed the door with a barely audible thud. His steps gradually fainted until silence reigned inside the clubroom.

Who in their right minds would want to console a villain and his obvious crimes already left in the open?

* * *

The afternoon sun rays radiated throughout the town of Kuoh. As people, young and old, where minding their own business as they walked and chatted amidst the busy streets.

One particular male was currently walking through the sidewalks. Passing by, making sure to not bump with the bodies of people.

This male was Hyoudou Issei. A self-proclaimed Harem King and has once stated that oppai in the world is everything. He who bears the sacred gear called **{Boosted Gear}.** That directly entitles him as the Red Dragon Emperor, the **{Sekiryuutei}.** That have triumphed many different kinds of opponents to the point that he was regarded as a hero.

' _Yeah right'_ thought Issei with a snort. Shaking his head lightly before turning towards a street unconsciously, letting his body dictate where he should go.

"{You're quite an idiot, Partner}" a gruff voice that came from nowhere suddenly invaded Issei's ear.

Issei just continued to walk. Unperturbed that there was a voice that he heard clearly.

"Oh, **{Ddraig}** " Issei smiled, as if the entire matter earlier seemed to be nothing more than a dream. "How's your day?" he asked with a relaxed tone.

"{Well, seeing that I'm attached to you}" the dragon stated. "{Your days can be equivalent of this old dragon's life}" the mighty being answered.

"Don't say that your old **{Ddraig}** " Issei dismissed with a wave of his hand. "You're immortal after al- and please think of a better word than "attached"" Issei balked realizing what the dragon had said. "It's weird" he stated.

"{I have long been called by many names in my lifetime... and this is the first time I got described as "weird" by you humans}" **{Ddraig}** said with a deadpan that made Issei laugh.

"Well, what would any normal human say first if you got the soul of a mighty dragon in your body. And even let's you shoot laser beams" Issei stated as he mimicked his usual stance when deploying **{Dragon Shot}**.

"{They're not laser beams}" came the correction. "{But I can see your point partner}" **{Ddraig}** acknowledged.

The two then descended into a comfortable silence, as Issei passed another street.

This was the duo who had been partners, presenting themselves in different battles that even overwhelm the trust and faith Issei had with the ORC.

The mighty Red Dragon Emperor **{Ddraig}.** The sealed heavenly dragon that gave his hosts the power to harm. Or even kill gods by the sheer domination that he showed while he was still in his prime. And Issei, a seemingly normal teen that has perverted tendencies, had been his current wielder in this lifetime.

Two different souls that showed completeness... as Issei showed weakness while {Ddraig} presented strength.

Issei, started with a weak origin to let him surpass his already strong opponents. That also allowed him to discover terrifying techniques of his own. A privilege only for the weak as it can also indicate nothingness from the start and the room to grow.

 **{Ddraig}** gave him that chance to grow. Manipulating the boy's potential to turn it into strength, as the dragon gifted him with immense power to overwhelm opponents, _to dominate them._

Two highly compatible origins, that only resulted in creating a being that was continuously _growing._

They, who have conquered enemies through will and strength... thus also resulting in a trust that bloomed between the other.

And that trust, the connection that made the dragon scoffed at the thoughts despite his host's current expression.

"{You can't prolong it any longer partner}" the dragon said after a moment of silence. "{No matter how convincing your mask becomes... it will slowly yet definitely crack after that fiasco}" **{Ddraig}** stated. "{I may not be like you humans. But there are always similarities... your kind acts more on emotions that end up to more complicated and absurd results after all}" the dragon added making a jab at humanity. "{Just like what you're doing right now}"

Issei stayed silent at that one. Not even retorting to the insult as he knew his partner was right. The former's expression then turned solemn like how it gradually transformed before he left the clubroom.

"It's reasonable..." Issei said before hearing the dragon scoff.

"{Reasonable?}" **{Ddraig}** mocked. "{Leaving that threshold with emotions of perplexity is reasonable?}" he asked. "{Maybe for you partner, but for those people. I think, otherwise}"

"I just didn't understand their situations at all **{Ddraig}** " Issei said with a shrug. Though he tried to make it a shrug as his gaze was currently just focused on what's in front of him. "It's only natural"

"{As I said}" came the stern tone of the red dragon. "{Whatever you're doing right now, you're only prolonging the eventual emotions that you might as well show...}" the dragon temporarily stopped before continuing. "{...your rage}"

Issei seemed to be surprised as it was indicated by the widening of his eyes and the slight gaping of his mouth. Before shaking it off as he gave out a rueful smile. "What rage **{Ddraig}**? I feel fine..." Issei denied as he trailed off. "...absolutely fine"

The dragon snorted again from the obvious dismissal of the boy.

"{Then why do your hands tremble?}"

That statement alone managed to surprise Issei even more. As he looked downward to only see that **{Ddraig}** was, once again, right.

His hands that were once unsoiled of any kind of bruise, until now. Was currently showing few traces of blood, as the substance flowed down his fist. While the trembling only seemed to intensify it's bleeding.

Such a sight would make anyone stare, just like what Issei was doing now. And normally, anyone would feel some kind of pain, if not, even a little sting. But for him however... he felt no kind of ache, _only bitterness._

"{Partner}" **{Ddraig's}** tone seemed to snap Issei out of his state. "{Remember that sacred gears could possibly evolve and change through these two ways that I can think of...}" the boy looked like he wasn't listening as his stare and eyes were shadowed. "{One is by means of training. By training your body and mind, you will get the best results even if it takes a while}" he briefly explained. "{The other however...}"

Issei already knew the other one of course. Even if everyone says that he had been training tirelessly and vigorously from time to time. He knew it himself. That physical training wasn't the only thing that made his current power rise in intensity.

Take for example his match with Raiser... the first and official match ended in a loss. Though his opponent was a total douche, it didn't mistake that Riser had almost an immortal-like physique and even his fire wasn't anything to scoff at.

It was only the second match that he got the best result albeit barely. By unlocking his **{Balance Breaker}** even if it was way too limited. He managed to triumphed Raiser on a one on one and even heard reports that he made him suffer a trauma.

Apart from sacrificing something, there was something more that he had done.

So what was the key that "unlocked" his **{Balance Breaker}**?

"{Emotions partner}" **{Ddraig}** answered the question. "{While emotions are indeed the best way to improve your strength... relying on it too much is not helpful}" the dragon stated before scoffing as he felt Issei's emotions. "{Might I remind you of the time where you recklessly absorbed my rival's power?}" though it may not look like it. That definitely managed to make Issei flinch.

Indeed, emotions were the method of manipulating a sacred gear's power to its true potential albeit temporarily. Nonetheless, even if the sacred gear was minor and even more so if it was the Mid-Tier Longinus **{Boosted Gear}** that was on the subject. Allies and enemies alike should be wary of how emotions of each past wielder never failed to destroy and create mayhem while they were in complicated situations with the same complicated emotions.

But why was this relevant?

"{You're current emotions right now is at disarray partner}" **{Ddraig}** informed. "{While you might suggest that this is good, in truth, it is not}" the dragon stated. "{What you're feeling right now is _rage_... an emotion that directly opposes your natural will to _protect_ }" he said. "{The only feelings that you seem to manifest that leads to unlock your evolutions... is all for the sake of protecting}" the dragon snorted. "{Adding your confusion on the line only made it stronger...}"

"Fine I'm angry and confused okay!" Issei finally admitted with clenched teeth. "Even if I'm angry, what do you expect me to do?!" he added as he punched the sturdy post light, making a dent. It was only fortunate that there weren't any people nearby too see such a spectacle.

"I'm lost and confused **{Ddraig}** , they..." Issei's tone seemed to soften. "... I can't just say what's on my damn mind right? Things never really did change... if you don't even understand the cause it in the first place..."

"{Then, that's precisely what you're going to do now partner...}" **{Ddraig}** acknowledged.

"Huh?" Issei said with a confused tone.

"{State what's in your mind, my host}" the dragon stated. "{Let it all out, can't you see where you are right now? A place with no one to disrupt you, so that you can voice your thoughts out loud... be confused about other things later}" **{Ddraig}** suggested.

Issei then brought his head up. To only widen his eyes as his gaze met his surroundings.

It was just like he remembered... the green plants and tall trees that surrounded the small park. While a fountain was directly placed in its center, spouting water as it cascaded into its larger basin.

Issei himself didn't know why he was here. And his body seemed to tense, even if it was the one held responsible for bringing him here in this kind of place.

Walking slowly until he reached the fountain. Issei then stopped before unhurriedly turning his body so that the sun radiated light on his side. Disallowing his front to be shined, as he then gradually settled his determined gaze forward, parallel on the level of his chest...

...the words were said as Issei braced himself whilst closing his eyes.

"Fine then..."

 **Will you die for me?**

Issei's eyes snapped open. As he immediately step backwards as sweat marred his face.

There in front of him, a young woman who had long black hair. Her light purple eyes gaze at him lovingly with a cute smile on her face.

 **WiLl yoU dIe For mE.**

Issei hyperventilated, as his breathing became unstable.

There in front of him, a young woman who had now changed into something _dangerous_ with black night wings. As her dark feathers cascaded down the floor. While her dark violet gaze seemed to pierce his soul, with an expression that was more akin to a sneer.

 **WILL YOU DIE FOR ME!**

"{Partner!}"

 **{Ddraig's}** voice seemed to make Issei responsive. The boy's sight blurred from green to brown, before gasping a mouthful of air.

"{Partner! Fix you're breathing. Right this instant!}" **{Ddraig}** ordered while Issei followed. "{Good, just like that partner. Just like that}" Issei heard the dragon's voice, as his breathing was finally fixed to somewhat normal. Though you could hear the small puffs of breathe that still escaped his mouth.

Issei steadily fixed his breathing, until it eventually turned to normal. Before he casted his eyes towards the ground... letting his hair shadow his sight.

"{Partner, your emotions in your current state has become more disordered... it is directly affecting your psyche and your sacred gear little by little}" the dragon informed. {Even my consciousness was cut off in your mind. I don't know what's troubling you, but my suggestion seemed to make it far worse, my host. So it might be best if you call that Governo- Partner?}" the dragon was interrupted when Issei didn't even seem to listen.

It seems it was not over.

 **I don't want a filthy low-class Devil like you talking to me!**

"No need... I don't need any help" Issei clenched his fist as it drew blood once again.

 **Hahaha! Yeah, you are right! It was a very royal date! Thanks to it, I was so very bored!**

"Like how many times I dealt with it before" Issei gritted his teeth out of frustration.

 **I don't want a rotten brat like you calling my name!**

"Even if I didn't get over it immediately" Issei's eyes seemed to glow alternatively from brown to green.

 **{Ddraig}** just remained silently amidst Issei's soul. Having signs, though they were miniscule, of worry from the bright green eyes of the mighty dragon that was reflected to the light that that seemed attached to Issei's left hand.

The dragon thought it was over. But apparently Issei showed no signs of stopping.

 **Idiot!**

"I've already suffered it alone"

 **Ise-san! You are horrible! You're too much!**

"What difference does it make if I have to do it again?"

 **That wasn't right Ise-kun.**

"I'll just stay confused once more"

 **Exactly. It's natural for Rias and Asia-chan to get mad.**

"Stay hesitant"

 **Even I, who is dense at these sorts of things thought you were a bit off, Ise.**

"Be always wrong"

 **Mou! Ise-kun, sure is a no-no! Poor Rias-san!**

"Be desperate"

 **...You are the worst**

"...I can do it"

 **Umm... Yes I think you're very bad.**

"I _should_ do it" Issei repeated, as his eyes showed no sadness, no happiness, no accusation, only blankness.

"{You're reasoning is truly idiotic and dangerous partner...}" **{Ddraig}** stated, though there was no kind of amusement in his tone. "{You do know that's only a temporary solution confronting a permanent problem}" the dragon chastised. "{And your facade may very well crumble... from the constant pressure you keep masking on}"

"Isn't that what it means to have a mask **{Ddraig}**?" Issei once again adopted a carefree yet crooked smile. As if his psychological episode was only a dream, similar to what he did earlier. "Look at the other members of the club. They may not show any kind of those facades anymore, though still lesser" he shrugged. "It still eventually crumbled" he excused before hearing the snort of the dragon.

Truthfully saying, Issei did witness his comrades' entire mask that they kept plastering on. Fake expressions and faces that each of them always displayed... in order to hide the genuine thoughts, _their genuine anger._

And yes, Issei had his own mask as well... that only started because of the love that he hope was real. That was only reduced to a fleeting dream of his wants. That turned to something more terrifying, _a nightmare._

It may be truly minor compare to the others. But Issei's case was undeniably more _severe_ if basing on principle only.

"{They show their grievances towards what they hate and display hatred once it appears. But just like you said "lesser"}" **{Ddraig}** said before continuing "{Your different my host. You hide your complaints underneath a very obvious and truthful lie. That makes it hard for your comrades to even see it as they regard it as something normal}"

"And what might that be. Oh my wise Partner" Issei joked but gulped as he heard **{Ddraig}** growl making him silent.

"{As disgusted as I'm to say this}" the dragon seemed to be hesitant. "{It's because you're a Pervert. And that nature is making your comrades to either avoid you or even think of it as normal. _Since it is normal_ }" said the wise dragon making Issei smile.

Indeed, if you think of Issei Hyoudou. You'll immediately think of "He's a pervert", "The perverted self-proclaimed Harem King" or even "The Oppai Dragon Emperor". Or any kind of perverted and lecherous title, since that what he is portrayed as... what he had initially first showed towards the others.

You will first think of him as such rather than someone who is strong, an overpowered character. Or even a decisive one.

Though, Issei was perverted. He was still considered as a dragon that possesses it's proud and confident qualities. His unyielding persona that was shaped by engaging in battles... the traits that he had picked up from the dangers that still haunted him in his sleep.

And though, Issei was now currently a devil. He was formerly a human that still possessed the capability to feel pain like any other human, since it had been integrated alongside them to make them well, human.

The feeling of how harsh words of his own comrades seemed to _break him_ , knowing that he had tried to prove himself. So that he can be stronger for them... to reduce their own pains. Nonetheless it seems that was all for naught. Seeing that, he didn't even understand them from the start... the fact that he had been only neglecting their feelings... and _the fact that he was confused._

"Does it matter now though?" Issei said with a bitter smile, setting his gaze up above the blue endless sky. "Not like I can change myself either" he asked with a sigh. "Ever since that day, I learned how to _fear_ the thing I lusted and dreamed for. And after what happened in the clubroom? Don't even make me start" the boy let out a decrepit laugh. "... funny isn't it? A pervert afraid of boobs...the best damn joke I heard so far" he mocked himself.

"It's damn too funny. And I'm even starting to fear how truly hilarious it is" Issei closed his eyes, sighing softly. "So tell me **{Ddraig}**... I've done what you asked for. Did it change anything? Am I confused? Even more so! Then ask me to tell you if something did change at all!" Issei urged as he opened his eyes once more.

The dragon within him seemed hesitant, somehow knowing that this person... was not his host any longer. Or at least how his partner usually expressed himself... the child he had once thought of a disgrace that climbed to the top just to prove him wrong, the one who engaged battles with recklessness to spare in each encounter with strong foes and the one who pledge that he will protect, a promise that will not change just for his loved ones... was now asking him _if something did change._

Issei got his question after a moment of silence... smiling with his eyes closed.

"I just want to prove them that they were damn wrong. Plain and simple" Issei stated as his lips thinned.

"{...And what will be your method my host?}" **{Ddraig}** seemed satisfied by his host's answer. Until his expectations broke as Issei spoke again.

"Hurting them would be easy right?" Issei tilted his head, offhandedly saying a threat. "Or even joining the enemy's side, specifically the **{Khaos Brigade}** just to spite them would be absolutely brilliant" he stated with a grin.

"{Partne-}" **{Ddraig}** tried to stop Issei, the dragon truly did. As he can feel how his host's emotions continued to erupt once more.

"No that's too long term. And joining would take a while as well..." Issei trailed off. "Torture them first maybe? What do you think **{Ddraig}**?" the **{Sekiryuutei}** asked. "If I boost **{Ascalon's}** aura numerous times and just place it beside them. Maybe I can replicate the **{Excalibur's}** or **{Durandal's}** holy aura to the max or even exceeds it... just allowing it to hurt them. Thus, making it a perfect torture result, since it would not be able to kill them but hurt them nonetheless... I can make a run for it afterwards, right?"

"{Partner! Your emotions are now going haywir-!}" **{Ddraig}** had now showed his worries on his tone, trying to stop his host from talking any further.

"Okay then! Now I have my plan!" Issei showed a feral smile. Holding his left arm forward, he continued. " **{Ddraig}** get ready to **{Boost}** since I have to do something first!" he stated as his tone gained unrestrained mirth. Finally letting out the emotions he had hidden.

The confusion he held earlier, were now being _understood_ by Issei. And he was now displaying it in a manner that he would undoubtedly suffer or even regret from.

"{Partner! I can't let you do thi-!}" **{Ddraig's}** voice was drowned out when he was forced to make a call, because of the **{Sekiryuutei's}** turbulent emotions.

" **{Dragon Booster!}** "

Issei's left arm began to shine in a radiating green light. As it showed his clear understanding, _his confusion_ thatwas now almost non-existent.

There in his arm was a red gauntlet with yellow spikes. A glowing green gem covering his whole right arm up to his elbow, his fingers was armored with claws. And it was the very same weapon he had been honing with the ideal of protecting... well, not anymore.

Because Issei's current ideal was now to expel his confusion once and for all.

" **{Boost!}** " Issei called as he brought his arm to his side.

To understand the things the he never understood...

"Here we go!" Isse shouted as he braced himself.

...to finally prove them wrong.

A very loud sound akin to bumping echoed amidst the park as people that were close by couldn't help but stare in that direction.

Students and grown-ups alike seemed confused by the sudden sound. What they didn't know was what it represented, _what it indicated._

Yes, people will surely be confused.

"Okay... that hurts... a bit"

Yes... people would undoubtedly be confused.

Issei grunted as he massaged his now cheek swollen with his free right arm. "I surely felt that. And absolutely regret doing that" he stated feeling how painful his skin had gotten. "Though I guess that made me become sane afterwards" he said with a sour tone.

"{You're... truly an idiot partner}" **{Ddraig}** said with a deadpan. As if he had witnessed something that transcends the things he had seen many times in his lifetime. "{I swear... I have never had a host that's as stupid and bipolar as you in this dragon's life}" the dragon stated not losing the blank tone he had used.

"Hahaha" Issei gave a toneless laughter. "Yes laugh it up. As you are stuck with a rather stupid and bipolar host in the next hundred or even thousand years" he repeated before shrugging.

"{...That made me shiver... why did that made me shiver?!}" **{Ddraig}** , for once, shouted as if finding that fact truly hard to bear.

"If you're done with your issues... then I might as well go home and indulge in my oppai collections" Issei smiled cheerfully, as he made his way out of the park. "I'll do it with closed doors as well"

"{I'll incinerate you}" the dragon threatened finding _that fact_ truly hard to bear.

"Spare me the threats **{Ddraig}** " Issei scoffed. "A pervert's gonna do his job after all" he proudly stated, making the mighty red dragon sigh. Before the being's tone suddenly became solemn.

"{What just happened with your emotions that you showed earlier, partner?}" **{Ddraig}** said with a serious tone. "{That can't be natural}" the dragon mentioned.

Issei didn't answer for a few seconds. Instead just appearing to look satisfied as he settled his gaze on the setting sun... before opening his mouth.

"Did you ever hear the term "adaptability" **{Ddraig}**?" Issei asked before answering as he didn't wait for the dragon's response "It's what every human possesses after all. And even more so when you place yourself in near-death fights once in a while" he answered. "You learn things that you don't want to learn. And you desperately do things what you absolutely need to do"

"{That doesn't answer my question, partner.}" **{Ddraig}** for the first time, didn't understand what his host had meant... though it never failed and stop to make Issei adopt a smile.

"It's kind of simple **{Ddraig}**..." Issei started.

"...I can't possibly do those things to them at all"

The dragon stood silent. Or was it because the being was too shock to reply? Issei didn't know. But his words truly portrayed the genuine and heartfelt feelings that make that simple sentence factual. As if it was the thing that he believed himself, _what he had understood._

The dragon stayed silent once more. Or was it because of realization? Issei knew. Since it's what he had shown after all, _the thing that he did fully understood._

 **He had been confused.**

"That confusion never even failed to weaken my resolve"

 **He had been the one who started all of this.**

"That only served as realization for me to end it. To correct it"

 **He had been the one who didn't understand.**

"That made me recognize something that I did understand"

 **He had been making false conclusions from the start.**

"That falseness made me only want to acknowledge my wrongs"

 **He had just been desperate.**

"That only showed my want to reach out to them"

 **He was supposedly a villain?**

"Did it even matter?" Issei amusedly shook his head.

"I'll carry any title no matter how ugly it is. If it's only for the sake of protecting the others"

The dragon could practically hear the genuine resolve from that sentence alone. No matter how Issei stated it with a casual tone, it never really did reduce its worth... _since he was already doing it._

Issei said he had been in the state of confusion for a long time now, the state where he didn't clearly understand things in other's perspectives, the time where he was always in the wrong, and also the time where he had become desperate from the pressure that weighed on his shoulder.

"{Why?}" **{Ddraig}** managed to say. Feeling overwhelmed, since it was a different kind of feeling when comparing to the weight of blood and battles after all.

This was a trait that the dragon had never seen before... no matter how similar it is in a way. He can definitely distinguish how different it was. Compare even, to the things he had previously seen.

"Why?" Issei asked as he adopted a wide grin.

"I finally learned to keep it in since I've experience it many times after all"

And just like that, his speech seemed to make **{Ddraig's}** non-existing eyebrow to risen from the sentence he had just made. But it failed to suppress the laugh from the dragon.

"{Such an idiotic host I have gotten}" **{Ddraig}** howled in laughter as it eventually lessened. "{I stated it earlier and I'll state it again. I swear... I have never had a host that's as stupid and bipolar as you in this dragon's life}" the dragon amusedly repeated. "{Then what do you think about your comrades? Will you endure their harshness once more just to protect them?}"

"You clearly haven't been listening {Ddraig}..." Issei said with a shook of his head.

"Didn't I tell you that I've been doing it already?" he reasoned before sighing. "I'm in a very delicate position after all, I act as the powerhouse for them to rely on and it would undoubtedly be rude just to leave like that" he added with a shook of his head before adopting a steel and determined gaze.

"And I'll protect them no matter what it takes"

Hyoudou Issei was a pervert and a self-proclaimed Harem King, plain and simple. But he was more than that. He was a reincarnated devil, an incomplete dragon, and something close to a hero.

Even if he was weak from the start and even in the future, as he will continue to get mocked, treated as lowly and beaten profusely. He knew that there were many beings stronger than him in terms of power, wisdom and skills after all.

But his principle to protect the one he loves was the only thing that shines the brightest.

So what's stopping him from protecting the one he loves? Even though they continued to berate him, will he stop? He dealt with far worse entirely...

He, who had battled gods, endured immense pain and failed to beat overwhelmingly strong opponents without help,

He, the one that was always regarded as weak, foolish and reckless,

And even a pervert beyond degree, who always thought oppai was the answer to everything.

It would take more than words to crumble and shatter the underlying fierceness and already hardened resolve to protect. That hides itself from the former human known as Hyoudou Issei...

"Though I'll admit that it's going to be a bit awkward from now on" Issei nervously scratched his cheek, remembering that particular bit.

"{You're taking a dangerous path partner}" **{Ddraig}** chastised. "{I have previous hosts that possesses that similar kind of attitude... but you're even worse than them}" he warned.

"{People like you are mostly the ones who get easily killed first}" It was no threat. Just a fact, but Issei's smile negated its negative aspects.

"Isn't life dangerous already **{Ddraig}**? Ever since I was included in the supernatural... I already have regarded everything can kill me" Issei countered. "What difference does it make to add more danger in my life? Just for the sake of my ideal to protect them" he answered making the dragon sigh.

"{And you seemed to be more confused than earlier. Even after those episodes you showed}" the wise being stated making Issei's eyebrow rise. "{What you're showing now isn't you're so called "adaptability". It's ridiculously far from that. And you absolutely know it}"

"You're just mistaken **{Ddraig}** " Issei said though he couldn't help but show a smile. "Of course it's adaptability. That's a trait no matter how it shifts. Will never change in me as a former human being" he answered and it would make **{Ddraig's}** head shook in amusement if the dragon had any at all.

"{Truly, you're the most idiotic...}" **{Ddraig}** stated.

{...but you're also the most unique host I ever have}" If Issei had heard it, he didn't show obvious signs of listening.

"{You showed no traits of immense pride as a dragon. And even justified righteousness of a hero...}"

"{Yet you showed the overwhelming strength and will of my kind. And the never ending patience and endurance of a person that you adored even now...}"

"{You're a human that turned to devil's flesh. But your origin prevailed instead of succumbing to greed...}"

"{Lust controlled most of your actions. But tenacity ruled your whole character...}"

"{Fought your battles with wild and reckless abandon, but showed resolve just to protect the one's you deemed important...}"

"{The one that suffered, but stood strongly while your allies berated you for something you never understood...}"

"{Such a unique host I am gifted with}" **{Ddraig}** stated, with amusement clear in his tone.

"{I can only hope that there would be someone. Or anyone who can see past your mask}"

Issei then de-materialized his sacred gear before adopting a bright smile as he knew that he still had to _understand something._

"{Nonetheless, it isn't your kind's trait that shapes the entirety of your whole character. It isn't even remotely close to what you call as "adaptability" at all. Comparing it as measly as that that would be absolutely foolish beyond degree...}"

The Red Dragon Emperor settled his gaze towards a big building with numerous floors. He entered the establishment, the place where he would _start understanding better._

" **{... you're just being selfless, Hyoudou Issei}"**

* * *

 **And done!**

" **..."**

 **I'm never doing this again.**

 **Now that I've noticed... this isn't like a betrayal story huh?**

" **..."**

 **Yeah, shutting up now.**

 **{Edit: I tried to correct some grammar errors, if you found that somewhat unsatisfactory}**

 **Anyways, this horrible story will be just strictly a one-shot. Since I am not used in making multiple stories at once and I am still fairly new with writing fanfics. And I don't even know if this is any good or not.**

 **And I know that I didn't include** _ **some**_ **things like what Issei thought of the reason why or the method he was reincarnated into a devil, and the reason for that is it was intentional and not because I forgot it before ending up treating it as a bother to write.**

 **Nonetheless, if you had the endurance of bearing with my complicated writing pattern, I thank you and I greatly appreciate it. And if you want to read my other story that is slightly competent, and then do just that.**

 **The update of that story isn't done yet so please wait I beg you! I'm only at half way because I was stopped by making this story and other issues that you will find absolutely unbelievable.**

 **Well, then this had been fun (kinda). And I'll make sure to watch the series if I have spare time to create a much more detailed fanfic but for the meantime, thanks for reading and see you next time! Ja'ne!**


End file.
